A Leap Through Time
by Pootiexx
Summary: The daughter of Hermione and Severus Snape finds she has to travel back through time to stop a Slythrin student from changing her future making it a dark world where Harry Potter is dead and Voldemort reigns supreme. Rated T Just to be safe.


A Leap Through Time

**By:**

**Pootiexx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and the characters Emma, Emmett.**

Chapter One: Preperations

Hermione sat at her desk in the library of her home looking almost tearfully at a photograph of a young woman with black hair and almost as black eyes. The girl, who appeared to be a Slytherin student, was sitting between two other students, one a Hufflepuff the other a Ravenclaw. The girl was smiling happily at the camera waving to whoever was taking the picture at the time. _Probably Colin Creevy_ Hermione thought to herself absentmindedly.

"Hermione?"

Pulled from her thoughts, she looked up to find her husband standing in the doorway looking concernedly as she placed the photo back on her desk. He was starting to look as he had back when he was her professor at Hogwarts. The worry and stress lines were beginning to show under the curtain of black hair that hung ever so slightly in his face. "Severus, I didn't notice you there." He walked towards her and gazed down at the photo lying stationary on her desk. "I was just preparing myself for the inevitable. Seems as though we've been preparing for this for years and in a short week…" she sighed letting one lone tear drop on the photogragh."I want to say it will be over, but for Emma, it will just be beginning and we can't tell her anything." Hermione was in full sob at this point letting some of the bushy brown hair that had been a bun loose.

Severus , quickly knelt beside his distraught wife. Bringing a hand up to cup her face, he wiped away her tears and brought her face to look at his. "Shhh," he said as placed a small kiss on her lips. It was the briefest of kisses, but she still loved the feel of his lips on hers. "Look into my eyes," her chocolate eyes met his black orbs. "We have been preparing for this since we found out you were pregnant. Time has blessed us Hermione. _ Blessed us_."

"I know, and I know we've been training her rigorously but,"

"But, she still can't perform a proper Patronis?" he muttered in a low chuckle.

His sarcastic comment finally brought a smile to her face, laughing at that fact that her daughter Emma, was almost exactly like her mother except in hair, eyes and facial expressions (those were her fathers') but she excelled in learning, and branching out into new and even ancient fields of magic. When she exclaimed that she wanted to be a healer after she left Hogwarts, both Hermione and Severus used their influence as heroes of the last war, and got her an apprenticeship with master healers at St. Mungos during the summer.

"What do you think it would be?"

"Her Patronis?" he asked. "I don't know, I would like to think it would be something large, like a bear. Which in a way is funny because Emmett's is a turtle!" he started laughing at this.

Hermione choked between laughing and crying at the same time. "Don't poke fun at your own son Severus. Let's get back to the matter at hand can we? Emma is bound to experience a shift in the space time continuum resulting in an alternate universe which will then force her to travel back through time via a conveniently charmed time turner, so she can stop some deranged student, we don't know who mind you, from finding a way to get Voldemort , don't twitch Sev, it's been 20 years for Merlin's sake. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh yeah, to get Voldemort to succeed in killing Harry. Killing us all!"

"Well that was a mouthful." He said with a slight smirk.

"Sorry, I've been anxious lately and I've watching muggle sci-fi television."

"Which would explain the …."

"The space time continuum alternate reality speech. Yeah ." biting her lip she rose away from the desk as did Severus who then brought her into a loving embrace. Lightly rubbing circles on her back he buried his face in the nook of her neck and breathed in her sweet scent as he did many times since their first union. "It will be alright. Our daughter left plenty of clues behind so we would know what to do. I honestly cannot fathom all the events she experienced or will experience since we only witnessed half of it and if I try to wrap my head around it again I will get another migraine ." he sighed . "I hate time travel."

"So do I luv. So do I."

**A/N: Okay first off , this is the first fanfic I've written in probably a decade so please be gentle. Second, this is something I've had in my head for almost two months now so I had to work on it. So hopefully if all goes well I will write a sequel/prequel that is also lingering about which will be strictly a Hermione/Severus story. Third, I basically put the whole plot in one paragraph. I just couldn't help myself. Finally, if Snape seems ooc , I figured he's probably mellowed a bit in twenty years time. Plus, when it comes to his family he's going to be less inclined to be bitter and more loving. Don't worry, when Emma finally travels back in time, she will come across the snarky professor we all know and love. Please review!**


End file.
